Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 082
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass heute endlich der Name des Weißhaarigen bekannt gegeben wird? ------------------------------------------ „Oh, mein Gott, Senbei beschütz mich!“, rief Mike und trat hinter seinen Freund, der sofort sein Shikomizu zog und es der Frau an die Kehle hielt. Zwei Sekunden lang geschah nichts, dann, „Wer ist das überhaupt?“, fragte Senbei über die Schulter. „Ich bin Mikes Ehefrau“, antwortete Seiya kühl und betrachtete gelassen die Klinge Senbeis. „Das ist kein Grund die Waffe sinken zu lassen“, warf Mike ein und seine Stimme schien etwas höher als sonst. „Was hat sie dir eigentlich getan?“, fragte Senbei interessiert. „Mich geheiratet“, war die kurze Antwort Mikes, „und dann hat sie es nicht verkraftet als ich gegangen war“ „Und was genau ist jetzt so schlimm daran?“, fragte Senbei. „Schon mal Sprengstoff in einem Brief bekommen? Oder wurdest du schon mal tätowiert während du schläfst? Sie will mich entweder Tod sehen, soweit verstümmeln das ich ja keine Andere bekomme oder irgendwie dazu zu bringen bei ihr zu bleiben, nur leider ändert sie ihre Meinung darüber bei jeder Begegnung.“ „Ich unterbreche eure kleine Unterhaltung nur ungern, aber könntest du bitte die Klinge da weg tun“, meinte Seiya an Senbei gewandt, der dieser Bitte sofort nachkam, „Danke“, fügte sie an und nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Was willst du hier Seiya? Willst du mir die Füße abschneiden, vertauschen und wieder annähen?“ „Wieso sollte ich deine Füße vertauschen? Dann wären sie ja wieder normal“, meinte sie grinsend. Mike starrte zuerst seine Füße und dann die Füße Senbeis an. „Oh, mein Gott!“, schrie Mike und nun schenkte auch noch die restliche Bar, der kleinen Gruppe an der Theke, die volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Aber nein, ich bin nicht hier um dich zu töten, versklaven oder zu verstümmeln“, meinte sie und grinste wohlwollend, „ich wollte mich eigentlich mit einem alten Bekannten treffen, er ist zufällig auch auf dieser Insel, aber ich hab ihn noch nicht getroffen. Ich sollte ihn wohl besser suchen“, sie stand auf und machte sich zum Gehen, doch da ertönte Mikes Stimme, „Wieso tust du das eigentlich? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach komplett in Ruhe lassen? Ich weiß das wir uns heute zufällig getroffen haben, aber bald wirst du mich wieder aktiv verfolgen, warum tust du dir das an?“ Mike war nun vor Senbei getreten und starrte seine Frau an. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um, „Weil ich dich liebe, Mike“. Einige Leute pfiffen in der Bar, doch Mike ignorierte das, „Und was ist wenn ich dir sage das ich dich nicht lie...“, weiter kam Mike nicht, den er wurde von einem gewaltigen Tritt seitlich am Kopf getroffen und flog quer durch den Pub, wobei er ein großes Loch in die Wand riss. Seiya zählte ein wenig Geld aus ihrer Tasche und warf es dem Wirt zu, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Bar endgültig. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, fing Blink an zu lachen, endlich war auch etwas bei seinem Bruder schief gegangen, bei dem es bisher immer so glänzend verlaufen war. Alle Anwesenden stimmten in das Lachen ein und allmählich bildete sich wieder der übliche Trubel. Kock, Senbei und Blink, der immer noch breit grinste, traten hinüber zu dem Loch hinter dem ihr Navigator blutend lag. „Wusste gar nicht das seine Frau so ein Temperament hat“, meinte Blink glucksend. „Klappe!“, stöhnte Mike. „Was ist denn hier passiert“, ertönte eine bekannte Stimme und kurz darauf lief Grey auf sie zu, er hatte die neue Waffe bereits auf einen Rücken geschnallt. „Wir haben gerade Mikes Frau getroffen“, meinte Senbei, worauf Blink erneut in Gelächter ausbrach. „Was ist daran so witzig“, fragte Grey. „Das erzählen wir dir später“, sagte Kock, „Hilft mir erst mal das wir ihn wieder auf die Beine bekommen“. -Ein paar Straßen entfernt- Tränen flossen übers Seiyas Gesicht, als sie die Straßen entlang ging, sie wusste nicht wo sie hin ging, noch kümmerte es sie. Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum er sie nicht liebte, wie sie ihn liebte. Ein Geräusch über ihr ließ sie aufschrecken, sie blickte auf und erkannte einen Mann mit langem weißen Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden war, auf einem der Dächer sitzen. „Ah Seiya, schön dich zu sehen“, grüßte er sie und grinste breit. Im nächsten Moment saß Seiya auf dem Dach neben ihm, „Hallo, Faust“, brachte sie unter ihren Schluchzern hervor. „Warum denn so traurig?“, fragte Faust und wischte mit seiner Hand an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, dabei löste sich ein bläulicher Dunst, der an seiner Hand hängen blieb, er zog den Dunst immer weiter weg und schnipste ihn dann einfach davon. „Tu nicht so, du kennst den Grund“, meinte sie und wischte sich die Augen. „Ja, durchaus. Aber ich wollte nicht so direkt mit der Tatsache rausrücken, das ich gegenüber dieser Bar auf einem Dach gesessen habe und alles mitbekommen habe, was drinnen vorgefallen war“, meinte Faust und lächelte sanft. „Faust? Ist es verrückt jemanden so sehr zu lieben, das man ihm im Schlaf die Füße abschneidet damit er nicht flüchten kann, es sich anders überlegt und die Füße dann versehentlich falsch wieder annäht?“, fragte Seiya plötzlich, „Verrückt ist es schon, aber noch verrückter ist, das der Typ nicht aufgewacht ist. Wieso kannst du ihn nicht einfach loslassen?“ „Wieso kannst du nicht einfach deine Fehler vergessen und normal weiterleben?“, erwiderte Seiya etwas schnippisch. „Weil ich sie einfach nicht vergessen kann“ „Und genau so geht’s mir auch“ „Da hast du auch wieder recht“, meinte der Weißhaarige und starrte in den Himmel hinauf, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, „Sag mal, Seiya, kannst du mir eigentlich verzeihen? Wegen damals“ „Zum millionsten Mal: Ja, ich kann dir verzeihen, es war ein Unfall und wärst du damals nicht da gewesen, hätte es sogar noch ein wenig schlimmer kommen können“ „Es ist schön, das du mir verzeihen kannst“, sagte Faust und seine Augen wurden etwas glasig, „Glaubst du das die Anderen mir verzeihen würden?“ „Welche ‚Anderen‘ meinst du?“, fragte Seiya und starrte nun ebenfalls in den Himmel. „Ich meine Forge, Saiko, Seele, Woozie, Quint und Cosma“. Seiyas Augen wurden bei der Erwähnung des letzten Namens ebenfalls leicht glasig, doch als sie sprach war ihre Stimme ganz ruhig, „Natürlich würden sie das“ „Es freut mich das du das sagst, immerhin gibt es wenigstens eine Person, die das glaubt“, ruckartig richtete sich Faust auf und sprang so das Haus hinunter, er landete geschickt, dann wandte er sich um und fragte Seiya, „Willst du auch ein Eis?“ „Na klar“, war die Antwort, als Seiya neben ihm landete, „Wie in alten Zeiten, was?“ „Nun ja, damals warst du noch etwas kleiner“, meinte Faust und lachte auf, es war dieses ehrliche Lachen, das man so selten bei ihm hörte.